


妄想症患者的分手炮

by NdebeleSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith
Summary: 德拉科和哈利决定分手了，因为德拉科觉得哈利想杀掉他。在死亡和分手之前，他们要先他娘的干一炮。





	妄想症患者的分手炮

-

哈利要和德拉科分手了。

第三百零一次、分手。

因为哈利说德拉科从一个无可救药的妄想症患者变成了一个更无可救药的被迫害妄想症患者。

而妄想症患者不配拥有爱情。

 

-

德拉科和哈利谈恋爱三年，期间分手三百次。吃冰激凌时候哈利舔一舔花生碎，说我们分手吧。逛街时德拉科对着阔边镜系领带，说我们分手吧。复活节他们面对面吃彩蛋，异口同声说我们分手吧。我们分手吧我们分手吧我们分手吧。他们说这句话的次数比说我爱你或者我要上你还要多。因为他们都知道有一天他们总会分手。

普通的爱情尚不长久。异类的爱情就更加难堪。

所以德拉科和哈利每次分手都很干脆认真。

但是和好的时候又很没皮没脸。一束玫瑰一只纸鹤一个早安吻。互相贿赂感情就得到随便的宽宥。他们抱头痛哭高举双手，捧着对方的脸急切地表白自己是个傻X。然后匆匆忙忙地接吻，不羞不臊地上|床。高|潮时候攀缠对方，情话说得比精|液还滚烫。可是等拍拍屁股滚下床，荷尔蒙作用的情绪浪潮都退下，他们才发现：原来爱情只存在于兴奋型神经递质拥抱突触后膜的短暂瞬间。

除去它们，恋爱里剩下的，就是互相凑合和人前甜蜜表演。

 

-

他们的恋爱谈得太漫长了。马拉松连马都要跑死掉了。七年暗恋加三年拍拖，脾气好如哈利脾气坏如德拉科都觉得有点厌烦。分手吧分手吧分手吧。他们互相抛掷这句话。看到对方有一点伤怀的动容就觉得人生圆满胜利。

他们都如此矜贵。忍受不了庸常大众每天都在忍受的一切。

刚在一起的时候哈利无比溺爱德拉科的妄想症。那时他觉得他的男朋友真是可爱到上天入地宇宙第一无敌的小天使。在很多个夜里，他痴迷地看德拉科棕金色睫毛下的灰蓝眼睛借月光闪烁。在那张薄薄嘴唇翕合胡说八道时他希望能够每天吻它一万次。德拉科的想象力绮丽如七色虹。在被恋爱冲昏头脑的哈利眼里他是从天而降的糖果。他简直不敢相信他能有这样的运气。

星星是一大块一大块待落下的黄油炸弹，草莓是伪装成粉红果实的地雷，把树叶榨汁沾水笔写字会在信上开花，送给犀牛一盒鹅卵石项链，他就会把你渡过河。

那把我渡过河吧。

他小声说。

于是德拉科在他的身体里划动船桨。河流汩汩流进来。流进他的小腹和喉头。

很多个柔情似水的好日子就这么过去了。

现在早晨起床的时候他们很多时间各自翻身下床，很少时间会面挨面盯着对方看。每到这偶尔时分，绿色眼睛蓝瞳孔薄嘴唇和笑纹交叠在各自眼里，他们都觉得对方真好看，真可爱，真想爱他。爱一天爱两天爱一年爱两年爱好多好多年爱一辈子都爱不够。

可惜这点最赤诚的爱情都留在了未清醒时刻。

他们迟早是要分手的。

 

-

他们迟早是要分手的。

爱情里有那么多让人丧气的瞬间。得不到回应的关心。被无睹的体贴。莫名其妙的别扭。

德拉科绮丽的想象力终于会变成疑神疑鬼和废话连篇。哈利热忱的痴迷和眷恋终于也会变成厌弃和冷倦。他们爱情最让人难过之处不在于没有爱情。而在于他们所拥有的爱情永远敌不过生活和虚荣的需要。

生活里没有妄想的空间和余地。

这是他们第三百零一次分手。

 

-

分手的条件和场景都很简单。德拉科一惊一乍地从楼上跳下来告诉哈利他要死掉了。

哈利抬抬眼睛说：喔。那我们分手吧。

德拉科皱眉头：你不想知道我为什么说我要死掉了吗？

哈利叹气：不想。德拉科，不要再在自己身上演悬疑小说了好吗？

然而今天从早晨开始一切的确都不对劲！德拉科认真地嚷嚷。

他不管哈利的嘴角耷拉下来，自顾自地说着所有的一切。

早晨他从床上坐起身时看到天花板角落有一张从未出现过的大蛛网，上面一只汁水饱满的花蜘蛛对他笑。蜘蛛怎么会笑呢。这很不对劲。他下床，洗脸刷牙，看到刮胡刀离昨天的位置偏离了五厘米，而且被磨得锃亮。这也很不对劲。他走到早餐桌前，碰了碰面包和馅饼，它们就变成了成堆的癞蛤蟆和石头。这就更不对劲了。这一切一切一切都在暗示着德拉科即将命不久绝矣。地狱使者这条纽芬兰犬已经恶狠狠咬住了他的脚踝。要一口口把他吞下。哈利作为他的亲亲男朋友不关心他的死活，反而说他是妄想症，实在是罪大恶极。

刮胡刀是我磨的。面包和馅饼是韦斯莱魔法把戏。至于蜘蛛。哈利厌烦地甩开德拉科拽他衣角的手。你该配副眼镜了。真的。德拉科，我受够你把胡说八道当真了。

我们分手吧。

德拉科坐在沙发上沉默半晌。

你是不是和他们一伙的？他抬起眼睛问。你是不是和他们一起来杀掉我的？

哈利没有说话走了出去。他把门重重地摔上。

砰的一声。

就这样他们完成了第三百零一次分手。

 

-

他坐在沙发上想了很久的数学证明。

大条件：哈利要做的事情一定能够做的到。

小条件：哈利要杀掉德拉科。

结论：德拉科会死。

德拉科觉得这个证明圆满无缺。他要死了。他要被哈利杀死了。德拉科心里落下了一块大石头。困扰他多年的死亡之谜突然有了合适的执行者。他觉得这一点很好。但是哈利应该怎么杀死他呢？德拉科想。随后他又想到了遗愿清单。如果哈利要杀死他，那么他就应该在被杀死之前做一点什么。他一直想做却没有做的事情。

德拉科开始思考。然后他决定去谈恋爱。

 

-

德拉科觉得自己生来该谈一百场恋爱。和所有美丽的男人女人老人小孩都谈一场恋爱。他应该有很多很多段恋爱。在每个浓情蜜意的时刻带着他每个真挚的爱人去城市最高的屋顶，接一个小时的吻。但是由于遇到了哈利，他迄今为止只谈了一场恋爱。这不可谓不遗憾。

想到这里，他突然觉得自己有一肚子的情话可以说。有一大堆的拥抱姿势可以用。他想谈恋爱，和不是哈利的所有人谈恋爱。

黑眼睛棕眼睛蓝眼睛除了绿眼睛。金头发红头发栗色头发除了黑头发。

他要去谈恋爱了。他觉得心都在活泼地乱跳。

他要去谈恋爱了！他大声喊。他要去和他妈的不是哈利·波特的人谈恋爱了！

于是分手后的德拉科走在街上。

他要往gay吧去。他要在那里寻找他新的爱情。

 

-

Gay吧灯红酒绿。Gay 吧歌舞升平。Gay 吧里好看的少年端着酒杯在他身边翻飞。他搂着他们的腰和脖子，用他们的裤扣做起子掰开一瓶瓶酒。

先生想走吗？有一个乌发碧眼的美人问他。先生要不要？他摆动翘|臀作勾|引姿势。烈酒灯光都很恰到好处。少年如女萝攀附树木在他身边扑。德拉科突然就觉得很无聊。非常无聊。他支着脑袋看他。黑头发柔顺地贴在耳后。他摸了摸他。觉得手中轻飘飘如空气。他的眼睛不是碧绿。德拉科百无聊赖地喝完一杯酒。拉过他的下巴想作一个风月场上的吻。

少年的|裆|贴他腰线捂的火热。

德拉科嘴唇没有触到他的皮肤就松了手。放下钱走出了gay吧大门。

 

-

我为什么会走在这里呢？

德拉科在对角巷里边走边思索。

他看到天空碧绿，如一汪翡翠急速坠落。空气粘稠搅拌尘土，在风里打漩涡，一浪又一浪溅在他衣角。路过的长发女人拿着刀对他笑。卖花姑娘把沾满毒液的玫瑰递给他。干枯的男人慢慢给手枪上膛。而翡翠天空马上就要于他们头顶分崩离析。他行走在末日。阳光几度折射后落到他手上，显出一种伤感的淡淡金绿。

像哈利在秋天魁地奇球场上的眼睛。

他想起来了。因为他和哈利分手了。哈利要杀死他。他要去谈恋爱。现在又不想谈了。所以现在他走在对角巷里。等待哈利来杀死他。

哈利会怎么杀死他呢？德拉科想既然哈利那么大手大脚一定会选择一个浩大的谋杀方式。他走在深浅不一的砖地上，觉得世界开始摇晃。他定了定神。发现四周所有的景物开始如儕粉掉落。

对角巷即将陷落。

在街心他躺下来。车水马龙从他头上经过。无数人要杀死他。他将被无数人杀死。他感到前所未有的安宁。

随时会地震，会海啸，会有巨龙喷着火焰浇灭整个伦敦。地铁上会有麻瓜恐怖分子，飞路网里会藏着魔法部的探子。他可能喝到一瓶毒酒而死，也可能踩到晃动的地砖上掉进下水道而死。他面前铺满了一千零一条死亡道路。密密麻麻如同蛛网。每一条都闪动着盈盈剔透的诱人光芒。他又想起早晨看到的汁水饱满的花蜘蛛。他终于明白他看到的就是他自己。

他有八只脚。

 

-

哈利把德拉科从圣芒格拖到家里费了不少事。

德拉科嘟嘟哝哝着蜘蛛和八只脚。在床角的沙发上缩成一团。

哈利摸摸他的额头。把睡衣递给他。

换上棉布睡衣的时候德拉科仔细检查里面有没有暗藏着的恶毒针头。在不情不愿地系好每颗不是毒甲虫伪装成的睡衣扣子后，他小心翼翼坐到了床沿。哈利伸魔杖让壁炉熊熊地燃烧起来，如同一把地狱的厉火。在噼里啪啦的火光里哈利给他端来水和药。

吃药，德拉科。

这就是谋杀的最终点了。德拉科想。他要用一瓶药解决我。不是天空坠顶。不是意外中枪。不是掉进下水道。是一瓶药。他看哈利把药片仔仔细细倒到手心。那只他吻过黏过舔过的手心。掌纹像一根根弯弯的柔软微笑着的箭投掷向他。这一切在他心底煮沸开，咕嘟咕嘟往外冒气泡。

气泡里他看到漂浮着的霍格莫德村，热澄澄的黄油啤酒……和哈利。

他突然觉得第三百零一次分手这么值得。如果谋杀他将让哈利高兴的话。他愿意接受这场谋杀。

于是他伸出手接过玻璃杯和药。

炉火熊熊融化进水里。

水变成了一杯夕阳。

他一口把夕阳喝掉。

 

-

要吃药。要睡觉。要多笑一笑。

德拉科看哈利把手指放到他嘴角。

说完后他给了德拉科一个湿漉漉的晚安吻。吻在德拉科嘴唇边变成一条银色的丝线绕过他的舌尖。他感觉自己在哈利的嘴唇下剧烈地颤抖。心脏瓣膜一一变成柔软的花瓣次第盛开。海绵体开始吸满了酒似的膨胀。毒药开始发作。

在不清醒的昏眩中，他带着死亡的满足感和盛满一只胃的夕阳回应了哈利的吻，然后他和他亲爱的谋杀犯男朋友一起牵着手躺上了床。合上眼的时候他发现天花板上的雕花原来是一排潜藏的吸血蝙蝠。但是这些都不要紧。在他右边，哈利的手温暖干燥，在黑暗里牵引出软的爱|抚和呻|吟。

他会死。在第三百零一次分手炮的当头被他亲爱的男朋友谋杀而死。

听起来真浪漫。

 

-

再给我讲一遍故事。

什么故事？

河马渡河的故事。

是犀牛。

对。

送给犀牛一盒鹅卵石项链。然后他会带你渡河。

为什么？

因为他开始喜欢你了。

你……喜欢我吗？

他在他的身体里摇动船桨。

河流流到尽头的时候他说：

喜欢啊。

 

-

德拉科张开嘴，黑夜变成的活地狱汤剂哺入口中。

在翻身覆盖哈利时刻他想到：总有一天他们会厌倦从清晨开始的拌嘴和道歉吻，会习惯一个人在阳台上喝酒和看麻雀。总有一天他们会发现他们视若珍宝的恋爱不过是两个普通男男的分分合合。总有一天他们会发现一切都不特别，他们彼此更不特别。他们的谈情纠缠俗气得不能再俗气。他们会明白的。然后干脆利落地分手。

他缓慢舔舐哈利的乳|首。

总有一天他们会明白这所有的一切。

 

-

哈利拥抱德拉科。在船行尽头他让他贴在自己胸口。

他的男朋友还是那么好看。睫毛垂下来的时候像新月的弧度。妄想小人住在他胸口里，随着他的心跳热腾腾在哈利身上跳动。哈利不再想杀死他了。哈利觉得很累。不如就这样随便地过吧。

反正有一天他们一定会分手。

 

-

妄想症患者只配拥有孤独。

而爱情和所有的孤独都不相容。

 

 


End file.
